User blog:Epicoobs123/New Mask ideas
New Diamond Mask *+45% Pollen From Bees *+27% Instant Conversion *+40% Damage Reduction *+15% Bee Ability Rate *+130% Luck *+27% Container Space *+120% Honey From Tokens *x1.25 Blue Pollen *+70 Conversion Amount *Passive Ability: Diamond Drain *Every 50 Blue token collected summons a Giant Diamond that instantly converts pollen into honey equal to the total conversion amount of all your bees combined (+7% per Blue Bee in your Hive). * New Cost 5,000,000,000 Honey, 250 Blue Extracts,999 Blueberry ,150 Oil, 100 Glitter, 1,500 Royal Jelly '''5 Diamond eggs. OLD *+35% Pollen From Bees *+26% Instant Conversion *+35% Damage Reduction *+12% Bee Ability Rate *+125% Luck *+25% Container Space *+100% Honey From Tokens *x1.2 Blue Pollen *Passive Ability: Diamond Drain **Every 50 Blue token collected summons a Giant Diamond that instantly converts pollen into honey equal to the total conversion amount of all your bees combined (+5% per Blue Bee in your Hive). * Cost 5,000,000,000 Honey, 250 Blue Extracts, 150 Oil, 100 Glitter, 5 Diamond eggs. New Demon Mask *+50% Pollen from Bees *+27% Instant conversion *+50% Damage reduction *+15% Bee ability rate *+125% Luck *+35% Bee attack power *+35% Bomb Pollen *1.25x Red pollen *Passive Ability: X-flame **Creates 29 spires of fire in an X shape around you after every 50th Red Ability Token. These last for 5 seconds, each collecting 8 red / 6 white / or 4 blue pollen from the 9 surrounding flowers per second. Additionally, they deal 15 damage to enemies they touch per second, ignoring critical chance and defense. * Cost 5,000,000,000 , 500 stingers, 250 red extracts, 150 enzymes, 150 Oil , 999 Strawberry , 150 glue. OLD *+50% Pollen from Bees *+26% Instant conversion *+35% Damage reduction *+12% Bee ability rate *+125% Luck *+25% Bee attack power *+30% Bomb Pollen *1.2x Red pollen *Passive Ability: X-flame **Creates 29 spires of fire in an X shape around you after every 50th Red Ability Token. These last for 5 seconds, each collecting 8 red / 6 white / or 4 blue pollen from the 9 surrounding flowers per second. Additionally, they deal 10 damage to enemies they touch per second, ignoring critical chance and defense. *5,000,000,000 , 500 stingers, 250 red extracts, 150 enzymes, and 100 glue. New Gummy Mask *+70% Pollen from Bees *+30% Instant Conversion *+40% Damage Reduction *+20% Bee Ability Rate *+150% Luck *+70% Goo *+70% Instant Goo Conversion *+35% Pollen From Tools *+45Conversion Amount *1.12x Red pollen *1.12x Blue pollen *1.11x pollen *+Passive: Gummy Morph **The gummy morph will trigger every 40th boost token. When it triggers, it will turn you into Gummy Bear and your Gummy Bee will glow. In addition, the field will be covered fully in goo. As Gummy Bear, you will collect +150% goo and instantly convert all of it. As Gummy Bee glows, it will collect 1500% more pollen and have +125 attack for 25 seconds. Gummy Bee will also collect and move incredibly fast during that time period. * Cost 125,000,000,000 Honey, 350 Glue, 325 Enzymes, 325 Oil, 325 Glitter , 125 Red Extract , 125 Blue Extract ' ' OLD''' *+35% Pollen from Bees *+26% Instant Conversion *+30% Damage Reduction *+12% Bee Ability Rate *+125% Luck *+50% Goo *+50% Instant Goo Conversion *+25% Pollen From Tools *+40 Conversion Amount *+Passive: Gummy Morph **The gummy morph will trigger every 40th boost token. When it triggers, it will turn you into Gummy Bear and your Gummy Bee will glow. In addition, the field will be covered fully in goo. As Gummy Bear, you will collect +100% goo and instantly convert all of it. As Gummy Bee glows, it will collect 1000% more pollen and have +100 attack for 10 seconds. Gummy Bee will also collect and move incredibly fast during that time period * Cost 5,000,000,000 Honey, 250 Glue, 100 Enzymes, 100 Oil, 100 Glitter Category:Blog posts